The Buffoon
by TalaDentro
Summary: Draco wants Harry's body, but for all the wrong reasons. Goyle wants him to leave Harry alone. Why? Slash.
1. Break Your Heart

**A/N: Okay so this is a three-shot three-song fic. I use: "Break Your Heart" by Taio Cruz, "Impossible" by Shontelle, and "Strange and Beautiful" by Aqualung.**

**My birthday was July 25****th**** – I turned 20. ****Now I'm old.**

_Italics: singing_

**Bold: thoughts or emphasis**

**Warnings: Slash**

**Disclaimer: No own**

**Beta: FirstLaugh-LastTears**

"Harry Potter." Draco called down the hallway, trying to get the boy's attention.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Said boy snapped.

"Will you go out with me?"

Harry gaped at him. "You're serious?"

"Yes, quite."

Harry sneered. "Whatever game you're playing Malfoy, I'm not interested. Go and find some other patsy." He stomped away, never once looking back.

Draco glided back to the Slytherin Common Room, cool and collected as usual; seemingly not bothered by the rejection. He sat in his favorite chair next to the fireplace and contemplated his situation.

A deep voice cut through his thoughts. "So what did he say?"

"He said no, which is more than I expected. I thought he'd just hex me and leave."

"What are you going to do now, then?"

"I'll have to make some kind of grand gesture, one that he would consider completely humiliating." Draco sneered. Gryffindors were such a waste of time, so easy to fool. "I won't gain his trust if I don't. I already have something in mind."

"Look Draco, I don't like this. I think you should call the whole thing off."

"That's the reason I don't keep you around for thinking – you have no sense. We're talking about 500 galleons here!"

"You're one of the richest wizards in the world! 500 galleons are what? One tie?"

"You know my mother has put a limit on my spending since the final battle. Thinks it will teach me a lesson. I could use the extra cash."

"But…"

"Goyle, what is wrong with you? If I didn't know any better I would think you were sweet on the resident Golden Boy."

There was a rather pregnant silence. Then Draco started to guffaw. It turned into a full-blown belly laugh.

"Oh that is precious: the Slytherin Buffoon in love with the savior of the wizarding world!"

Goyle said nothing; it would only make things worse for him.

Draco sneered at him. "You are a fool. I should kill you where you stand. But I can't get in trouble here; they'll throw me in Azkaban. So, for now, I let you live. I warn you though, stay out of my sight. Come back once you've regained your senses!"

The next day Draco approached Harry in the great hall where he was sitting at the Gryffindor table, alone. "I've come to ask you again Potter, if you will grant me permission to court you. Though, I should warn you, if you agree to go out with me…"

"Who said I was going to?"

Draco chuckled, it was smug. "Oh you will. But before you do…" Music filled the air. "_Listen to me baby._" Draco sang his voice deep.

Everyone turned to watch the spectacle, completely shocked. Draco Malfoy was singing…in the middle of the great hall…to Harry Potter…trying to get him to go out with him! Someone look out a window for surely the world has come to an end!

Harry was speechless for a few moments, barely managing to speak out bewilderedly, "Baby?"

"_Before I love and leave ya_."

"I'm not a wham, bam, thank you sir type of guy Malfoy. Go away." Harry interjected. But Draco didn't' stop singing. If anything, his voice grew louder.

"_They call me heart breaker_."

"Gee I wonder why." Harry said snidely. "Couldn't possibly be the fact that you've fucked and dumped most of the kids in this school?"

"_I don't wanna deceive ya._"

"…Yes you do, that's kind of your job."

"_If you fall for me_…"

"Who would?"

"_I'm not easy to please_."

"No shit."

"_I might tear you_ _apart_."

"That's another one of your jobs."

"_Told you from the start, baby, from the start." _Draco started…dancing? Harry guessed it was dancing, but it looked more like a statue twitching, trying to come awake._ "I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart. I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart_!"

"Which is why I won't date date your date date your ass!"

"_There's no point in trying to hide it. No point trying to evade it. I know I got a problem. Problem with misbehavin'_."

"Understatement of the Year Award goes to!" Harry mumbled under his breath. It was clear Malfoy wasn't listening to him, so might as well save his throat the pain that would follow a lot of yelling.

"_If you fall for me, I'm not easy to please. I might tear you apart."_

"Now you're starting to repeat yourself." Harry pointed out. "If you're going to make me sit and listen to this could you at least skip to different lyrics?"

The music playing in the background skipped a few beats and Draco sang instead, "_And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold."_

"Yeah that's why you should be afraid of karma. Not because of the people you tortured or imprisoned."

"_Like a big bad wolf, I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone_."

"More like a ferret."

"_If you fall for me, I'm only gonna tear you apart. Told you from the start. I'm only gonna break break your break break your heart. I'm only gonna_-"

"Alright!" Harry shouted. "I'll go out with you."

The music stopped abruptly and Draco's mouth closed with a small clack. He smiled. "Good. Just be sure you remember my warning when this is all over."

"Oh don't worry, I'll remember." But secretly, deep down; Harry couldn't help but be flattered.

Inside Draco gave a little victory dance. He was dozens of steps closer to winning the bet and gaining more than a little spending money.

Across the room, back at the Slytherin table, all Gregory Goyle could do was watch and wait. Never noticing the concerned gaze that lingered on him.


	2. Impossible

Harry stared mournfully down at the Hogwarts grounds from the top of the Astronomy Tower. He shook his head, disgusted with himself. _How could I have been so fucking stupid!_

"Harry?" A low voice asked from behind him. He didn't turn around, he knew who it was.

"Hey there Goyle." Gregory Goyle, best friend to his worst enemy. A recent acquaintance.

"What are you doing up here? What's wrong?"

Harry snorted. "As if you didn't know."

"Didn't know what?"

Could it be possible that he _didn't_ know what Malfoy had done to him? It seemed unlikely, but then again, he hadn't been hanging around the blond Slytherin as often as he used to.

Harry sighed then answered lowly, "Draco never really liked me."

Silence. He hadn't really expected the man to say anything; he'd never been a terribly loquacious person. He continued, "Turns out it was just a bet between him and Blaise. I know I shouldn't be surprised, and I'm not really. Just disappointed." He shook his head again. "At least he wasn't lying when he was singing about how he'd break my heart."

Harry leaned against the stones, all that was separating him from the ground far, far below where he stood. He felt like singing. A song was what had started all this. So softly, he did just that, "_I remember years ago someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love. I did. I did._"

Hermione had warned him years ago that there would be people interested not in him, but in his money or his fame. And others would want revenge or maybe just the thrill of sex with the savior. He would have to look very carefully to find someone who truly wanted to be with him. For a long time he'd followed that advice.

He'd said no to dozens of witches and wizards over the past few years; Romilda Vane, Ginny Weasley, Ernie McMillan, Terry Boot, Theodore Nott, Susan Bones, etc. But then Draco, the very handsome Slytherin he had secretly admired for since his first year at Hogwarts, had asked him out.

"_But he was strong and I was not_." Harry had been so lonely. The only people close to him were Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. They were wonderful, but they were also together. Ron had been dating Hermione since sixth year, and Neville had been dating Luna since fifth. It made Harry feel like a fifth wheel; uncomfortable and unwanted.

He'd wanted someone to hold him. Just sweep him up in their arms and hug him, love him. It wasn't much to ask for, it happened to everyone else. But for Harry it seemed impossible.

"_My illusion, my mistake. I was careless I forgot. I did_." A flash of those silver eyes and he was gone, trapped. He forgot about the hell that they'd put each other through, forgot about all the animosity. Voldemort was dead after all. Why should they still be enemies?

"_And now when all is done there is nothing left to say. He has gone and so effortlessly; he has won_."

Draco hadn't won the bet, though. Harry took a great deal of pleasure from that fact. It was a small victory that didn't relieve his misery at all. Still, it was something. Something he could hold on to.

He turned slightly so that Goyle was in his line of vision. "_You can go ahead and tell them. Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the roof tops or write it on the sky line_." Harry sighed and whispered, "All we had is gone now."

Nothing really seemed to matter anymore. It had been his last ditch effort at happiness. It hadn't worked out. As far as Harry was concerned it was time to leave this place, in one way or another. So, it didn't matter really, if the Slytherins or Draco knew how much they'd managed to hurt him. "_You can tell them I was happy and my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be impossible. Impossible_…"

He should've known better. After all, he was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Fucking-Die. Nothing was impossible for him. He was almost ashamed of himself for forgetting. "_Falling out of love is hard. Falling for betrayal is worse. Broken trust and broken hearts. I know. Thinking all I had was there, building faith on love is worst. Empty promises will wear. I know. I _know!" He growled out the last word.**I knew that and still I let him get close enough to hurt me.**

"_And now when all is gone there is nothing to say and if you're done with embarrassing me on your own, you can go ahead and tell them_." He stopped singing abruptly; it hurt too much to continue. Instead he snapped at Goyle, "Tell them that Draco succeeded in making a fool out of the Golden Boy. Tell them they finally got one over on me. Tell them I said congratulations, job well fucking done. Tell them what I thought would be impossible."

Goyle was silent for a few moments, unsure what to say in the wake of Harry's little rant. When he spoke his voice was soft, hesitant.

"Did he…?"

"No." Harry said sharply. "I knew he was lying about his feelings so I never let him do more than kiss me." Another snort. "I just wished I'd known how insincere he was being."

"I'm sorry." Gregory mumbled. "I should've told you."

"So you did know then." Harry mumbled. "Why would you tell me anyway? Aren't you his friend?"

"Not for awhile now."

"What happened?"

"He found out how I feel about you."


	3. Strange and Beautiful

Harry felt his body freeze. So Crabbe hadn't been lying…unless this was just another Slytherin scheme. Were they serious? Did they really expect Harry to buy that after what he'd just found out?

Large, strong arms wrapped about his mid-section and pulled him back against a heavily muscled chest. Harry, deprived of human contact for most of his life, couldn't help but melt into the embrace.

"There's no one around to see what I'm about to do, so I don't know if it'll mean as much to you. But, I just want, hell, _need_ you to know how I feel."

So without music to accompany him and no crowd to show off to, Gregory Goyle, ex-minion of Draco Malfoy sang softly to Harry Potter. Putting every ounce of his feelings behind the words.

"_I've been watching your world from afar. I've been trying to be where you are,__a__nd I've been secretly falling apart_."

Harry closed his eyes. Gregory's voice was deep, soft, and beautiful. The low singing was mournful and it made his heart clench.

"_I'll see. To me, you're strange and you're beautiful. You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see. You turn every head but you don't see me."_

That wasn't true. Harry had always noticed the larger boy. It was hard to miss him. He was quiet and built like the terminator. Plus, for an hour in second year, Harry had **been** Gregory. He'd quite literally walked in the boy's shoes. One didn't easily forget an experience like that and he'd found himself paying more and more attention to Malfoy's tallest minion.

"_I'll put a spell on you. You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you.__And when I wake you,__I'll be the first thing you see. And you'll realize that you love me."_

The song spoke of Gregory's almost obsessive need to possess Harry. Of his strongest and most secret desire to make Harry his, no matter the cost.

"_Yeah...__Yeah...__Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first.__Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes.__And I know the waiting is all you can do,__s__ometimes..."_

So Gregory had waited and waited. Now finally he had his chance. He turned Harry around in his arms, so that he could look into his beautiful green eyes. The same color of his snake's scales when the moonlight hit it just right.

"_I'll put a spell on you."_ He sang softly. "_You'll fall asleep. I'll put a spell on you. And when I wake you, I'll be the first thing you see. And you'll realize that you love me_."

He put his fingers under Harry's chin and tipped his face up. He brought their lips closer together. "_Yeah. Yeah. Yeah…"_

He pressed their lips together. Yes, Gregory Goyle, Slytherin Buffoon kissed Harry Potter, Golden Boy. Kissed him deeply, thoroughly, and enjoyed every second of it. So did Harry. After a few minutes, Harry pushed him away. Or tried to. Gregory was much larger and almost didn't notice the pressure that had been applied to his chest. But because he was so attuned to Harry after years of watching him, he did notice and stepped back immediately.

Both boys were breathing heavily. Harry took a deep breath, swallowed and began to speak. "I can't..."

Gregory felt despair crash though him and turned to leave. A hand on his arm stopped him and turned him back around. "Wait a minute!" Harry snapped. "Let me finish. I'm interested. In you, in," He hesitated. "This." He waved his hand back and forth indicating the both of them.

Gregory felt his heart flutter in his chest. Harry Potter was interested in a relationship…with him! It was almost too good to be true. Surreptitiously, he pinched himself. But instead of waking up in his own bed as he'd expected, he found himself still standing in front of the boy he'd had a crush on for the past seven years, with a slightly sore spot on his arm. He rubbed it and waited for Harry to continue. He was squirming under Gregory's gaze, searching for the words to explain.

"I am interested, but, it's too soon after…you know."

Gregory nodded, he understood that. Harry had just suffered a major blow; he needed some time to recover. Gregory could give him that. After seven years, a few more months or whatever wouldn't be a big deal. He was a patient person.

"I understand." He said softly. "Out of curiosity, how did you find out about Draco?"

Harry smiled a little. "Crabbe told me."

"Really? Vincent did?"

"Yes. He told me **everything**."

Gregory goggled when he caught Harry's full meaning. "But…how could he? I never…"

Harry shrugged. "I guess he's more observant than he seems." His smile grew wider. "He put some veritiserum in Malfoy's goblet so that I could verify what he was telling me. You have a really great friend in him, you know?"

Gregory nodded dumbly. "The best." He croaked out, touched by his friend's loyalty. He stared at Harry for a few moments then said with more confidence. "I will give you as much time as you need, but." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I reserve the right to convince you with any means I deem necessary."

Harry blushed and nodded. "Alright Greg."

The Slytherin almost howled in triumph. Instead he swept Harry up in his arms and held him as tightly as possible. He would never let the boy go, and would do everything in his power to make the Gryffindor want to stay with him.

He swore it on his magic.

The End

**A/N: For those of you who are going to complain that Greg is copying Draco – well, yeah. Look I made him sweet and all in this fic but he's still stupid Goyle. I didn't give him a higher IQ just a sweeter personality.**

**And no, I don't know who got silence pregnant. **


End file.
